1. Field
The present invention relates to techniques for monitoring the performance of computer systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for monitoring a connection in a computer system between a connector and a component.
2. Related Art
In computer systems, the quality of the electrical contact between a component and a connector it is inserted into is important for signal integrity and potentially proper operation of the computer system as a whole. Wear-out of a connection can cause failures that can potentially lead to computer system errors, unplanned downtime and even loss of data.
Vibration can significantly accelerate the wear-out mechanisms. For example, in the presence of excessive vibration, the motion of connector pins may result in the accumulation of debris that is not removed and as a result can cause an increase in the resistivity of the connection or even in a complete open circuit. Although the wear-out of a connection is inevitable due to electrical and environmental factors, connections are typically design so that there will not be any noticeable effects of wear until after the planned life cycle of the computer system has ended. However, as new generations of computer systems are built that require more cooling, vibrations from the more powerful cooling fans can cause premature wear-out of a connection.
Hence what is needed is a method and system that monitors a connection in a computer system.